


【奥尔公式光】穹顶之火

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 尝试写推理故事的失败作。





	【奥尔公式光】穹顶之火

序  
混合着眼泪的汗水从光被烟火熏得发黑的脸颊上滚落，留下几道了白色的痕迹，他抱着从火场救出的幼童细小瘦弱的身体狂奔着，背后房屋燃烧的火光染红了半边夜幕。  
怀里的小女孩不停地咳嗽，她的脸涨得发紫，细小柔嫩的胳膊无力的搭在胸前，小小的胸膛像风箱一样扯着被高温灼伤的肺艰难呼吸着。光小心地拍拍她的背，用他戴着消防手套的宽大手掌托着女孩的背使她趴在自己的肩上以便能够稍微顺畅地呼吸。  
惨遭烈火无情吞噬的一家人仅剩她一个人存活下来。  
这个孩子是幸运的吗？光怜悯地看着小女孩，失去亲人的不幸与活下来的幸运无法用得失抵消计算，毫无疑问的是这个孩子即将在孤儿院度过灰色的孩提时代。  
然而近期发生的很多事件使得光下意识地认为孤儿院是个残害儿童的魔窟，他想到一些小女孩的遭遇，不禁为怀中女孩的未来感到忧心忡忡。  
难道孤儿的末路就是成为成年人的玩物吗？  
光小心翼翼地将小女孩递交给急救车前的护士，再次进入熊熊燃烧的房子进行搜查。劣质的防火材料冒着浓黑的烟，烟雾从防火头盔的缝隙钻入，在浓烟面前防火面罩只能起到微弱的作用，黑色烟尘覆盖了房屋内所有的色彩，漆黑中唯有火光明亮的黄色。  
这已是近一年里发生的第四起与南区教会相关的纵火案，报复性的杀戮与行凶后的纵火是典型的特征。  
两个小时后，高压水枪喷出的水柱终于将火焰扑灭，刚被水流冲刷过的柏油路冒着尘土与烟火混合在一起呛鼻的味道。  
一辆闪着蓝光的警车停在了警戒线外，一个光十分熟悉的身影正将他的一条长腿从警车上伸了出来。  
“因为不可推脱的会议而错过了你火场救人的英姿，我感到十分遗憾，希望这次依旧能够合作愉快。”下了车的蓝发警官用他一惯的性骚扰式开场白向光问候着。  
“我们的谜题很快就会解开，我在幸存的孩子手里发现了它。”光举起一个被蓝色警灯照得透亮的密封袋，袋子里装的是一枚黑色的储存卡。  
1  
所有事件的起因是一个焚尸灭迹的凶案现场，虽然它不是第一起案件，但光因为它被卷入多米诺骨牌一样的连锁事件中。  
那个案件发生在一个雪后的冬夜。  
年末密集的节日活动让消防队十分忙碌。商场里出售各种各样闪亮的灯泡串和亮闪闪的彩带、挂饰以及壁炉前摆放裹着漂亮图案的礼物盒等是这些节日里必不可缺的要素，但它们引发的火灾则为消防队增加了成倍的工作量。  
距离节日还有那么几天，连续出警使消防队的所有人都疲惫不堪，一脸生无可恋地眼巴巴地盼望着节日赶紧过去。  
搜救二人组的光和阿雷恩瓦尔德东倒西歪地摊在消防队起居室兼餐厅的椅子上一动不动，然而还没能捂热椅子就响起了出警的警铃，光像是被电击一样从椅子上弹了起来向门外狂奔。  
“女贞路46号房发生火灾，请尽快出警！”接线员塔塔露在广播里通知，此时光已经系上了腰带，接着他穿上外套戴好头盔上了消防车。  
大概又是装饰引起火灾，希望很快就能结束灭火作业。  
现实往往总与愿望相反，等到消防车赶到起火的民居时，强烈的火光照亮了半边天空，火势早已不可控制。  
光和阿雷恩瓦尔德进入冒着浓烟的门，门厅里看起来漆黑一片，尽头则是熊熊燃烧的火光，这样的情况毫无疑问增加了搜救的难度。光穿过燃烧的走廊，借着火焰的光芒努力辨别一楼的结构。  
“一楼无生命迹象。”跟在光身后携带着生命探测仪的阿雷恩瓦尔德说道，“前辈，我去二楼看看。”他踏上被高温烘烤碳化变得酥脆的楼梯。  
“奇怪……”光的直觉告诉他这样的火势一般来说生还的可能性很大，况且报警人向他们报告里边有人。  
发现卧室的光穿过还在燃烧的门框，燃烧的窗帘噼啪一声点着木制的画框，强烈的火光照亮还未燃烧起来的床铺上直挺挺的躺着的两具尸体，两具尸体的中间躺着一个婴孩。  
光看着小小的婴孩，愤怒使他觉得胸口有些疼痛。  
“阿雷恩瓦尔德，停止搜查，”光大声在对讲机说道，他的手掌心渗出一层冷汗，窗帘冒出的浓烟快速笼罩了整个房间，他切换总频道通讯道，“敏菲利亚，请求联系警察，房间里发现了尸体。”  
“收到，”敏菲利亚迅速回复了光的请求，“搜救队请从房屋里撤离，巡警很快就会封锁现场。”  
四个小时后，光的屁股就被邀请坐在了警察局的椅子上。  
不凑巧的是负责取证的探员正在开会，来不及换掉消防裤的光穿着印有消防队logo的T恤被安排坐在个探员的办公桌前等待，他一边用纸杯喝着警员递给他的热咖啡一边打量他儿时极度憧憬的工作环境。  
光对面名牌为莱恩巴赫的办公桌桌子空荡荡的，看起来像是刚离职不久，没有什么可以探索的目标，所以光很快将注意力转移到斜对面的桌子上。他倾斜身体在山一样的文件堆后边找到打字飞快得手变成残影的拉拉菲尔警员，被对方恶狠狠地瞪视后缩了回去。接着他将视线转移到墙上挂着的一排照片，最末端是一位非常年轻黑发男性，那是现任局长艾默里克·傅雷尔的照片。  
会议厅紧闭的门忽然打开，探员们一边交头接耳议论着某个主教的离奇死亡一边从门内鱼贯而出， 一个身材高大的蓝发探员径直走到办公桌前。  
“您好，请问您是消防员光吗？我是负责取证的奥尔什方·灰石探员，”探员身体前倾十分热情地伸出一只手。  
“是，我是消防员，光。”光起身握住探员的手。  
“感谢前来配合取证。我可以想象你冲入炙热火场搜救时的英勇身姿，那一定非常的迷人！”探员的手没有松开反而捏得更紧并露出一个迷人的微笑。  
“呃，时间宝贵，我们快点开始吧。”光有些局促地抽回手坐下，探员过分的热情让他感到有些不自在。  
“好，”灰石探员将原本属于莱恩巴赫的椅子拉过来坐下，掏出并打开了口袋里的录音笔。  
“请讲是怎样发现受害人的？”  
“我们消防队接到报警电话后出警，在搜救幸存者时在一楼卧室里发现受害者。”  
光有些尴尬地抚平额发，这位探员这么明显的性骚扰言论真的不会被投诉么？大概能力强的探员总有些古怪的地方。  
“那么火场里还有其他人？”  
“是的，我的队友阿雷恩瓦尔德前往二楼搜救生还者，在他离开后我在卧室里发现了受害者，他们的样子显而易见并不是因为火灾身亡的。”  
“你还看到了什么？”  
“父母的中间还有一个两个月左右大的婴孩……对那么小的孩子痛下杀手，我真的非常想把凶手暴揍一顿。”光挥舞着拳头比划了一下。  
“处置凶手还请交给专业人士，您这漂亮的肱二头肌不适合暴揍凶——”  
“奥尔什方！莱恩巴赫调查的南区教会消失的十亿美金档案麻烦你封存一下！多谢了！”一名警员很合时宜地打断了探员没头没脑的称赞……  
看来大家都已经习惯他这副德行了，光尴尬地跟着在嘴角扯出一个微笑  
“感谢您的配合。”  
笔录结束的比光预料的快多，不是很情愿地与灰石探员交换了联系方式后，光乘坐地铁回消防队，他盯着地铁车厢上教会宣传广告上印着黑色短发东方男性神职人员华丽的圣袍，有些恶意地猜想着警察口中消失的十亿美金与这个男人之间的关系。  
回到消防队，光敲了敲队长敏菲利亚的办公室的门，但办公室只有在忙着打报告的塔塔露。  
“敏菲利亚队长呢？我回来报到！”  
“真不凑巧，队长去警察局办非常重要的事情，你们刚好相互错过——”  
塔塔露停下手的动作，却无意中将桌子上一摞文件弹飞，她惊呼一声“呀！”连忙挪动她圆滚滚的小身体下来捡桌下地面的文件。  
“我来帮你，”光弯腰捡起他这侧的纸张，他从纸堆里捡出一张写着亲属遗体鉴定申请表，最底端还签着敏菲利亚的名字，他不假思索的将申请表同其他纸张整齐的放回桌面。  
光记得敏菲利亚除了已故多年的养母并没有其他的亲属，那张申请表是为谁而签就不得而知了。然而在片刻之后，光就被灰石探员新发给他的问候短信牵走了全部的注意力。  
在与灰石探员录取口供的五个月后，春天即将结束，夏日即将来临之前出现的纵火案是第二块被推倒的多米诺骨牌。  
案件惨烈而又杂乱的火场与第一起如出一辙，烧的异常猛烈的房屋里只有平躺在床上早已死亡的尸体。  
在搜救中无功而返的光无奈地对唯一幸存下来的少年摇了摇头遗憾地表示无人生还。  
“放我回去，我的弟弟还在里边！”一位被众人拦少年哭喊着，他伸直手臂不顾阻拦地要向火场里冲。  
“别去！”人群中一个男性呵斥少年，少年瞬间沉默，烧的更猛烈火光照亮他脸上的泪痕。光懊恼地锤了一下旁边的树干，下一次绝对不能再让悲剧就这样发生。  
那个呵斥少年的男人看起来有些眼熟，他好像在什么地方见过他？光带着新增加的谜题举起高压水枪对准了火焰喷射水柱。  
两个小时高压水枪的喷射终于在只剩下几根焦黑木柱的情况下扑灭房子的火，消防队平安的收兵归队。在回去的路上光的心里涌起一种难以名状乱糟糟的感觉，他总是想起少年脸上的泪痕，那两道浅浅的泪痕总给他一种能力之外的失职感，即使理智清楚地明白凶杀是他不能左右的事情。  
等光准备离开消防车时，空荡荡的车库只剩他一人。  
他慢吞吞的脱掉厚重的外套，烟火使他的脸带上些轻微的古铜色，他袒露上身的黑色背心弯腰准备拽掉脚上的靴子。背后传来的脚步声使他停下手上的动作，抬头看到一个瘦高的身影以及早已习惯的性骚扰般的话语。  
“消防员久经烈火锻炼的肉体近看果然十分美妙，你被烈火考验过黝黑的手臂也十分的热辣！”灰石探员弯腰看着光说道。  
“灰石先生，你怎么会在这里？”光扯掉双脚上的靴子，他向灰石探员礼貌地点头，他转过身将靴子放在身旁，难以掩盖脸上低落的表情。  
“我是前来与敏菲利亚队长商谈私事的，”灰石探员停顿了一下，“看来你之前经历了一场艰难的战斗，请问愿意晚上出去喝一杯吗？我请客。”  
“好，等我二十分钟。”  
二十分钟后，光顶着刚洗过半潮的褐发与灰石探员来到一家酒吧。  
酒吧复古的点唱机喇叭里Queen主唱深情地唱出那句经典的歌词“OH~MAMA~”，探员选的这个地方让使光开始放松，他晃了晃泛着白色泡沫的啤酒杯喝了一大口，啤酒丰富的泡沫带来清爽的杀口感使光觉得好了许多。  
“多谢！“光拍了拍灰石探员的背表达他的感谢，他的表情完全处于放松的状态。  
“我想换个环境来讲沉重的话题会使你觉得好一些，”探员的脸凑近光在他耳边轻声说道，“另外，这里不是工作场合，叫我的名字更符合酒吧的这个环境。”  
"奥尔什方，你选的这个地方不错。”  
“这里适合聊天，是我常去两个酒吧之一。”  
“我很好奇另一个常去的酒吧是适合做什么?”  
“那个酒吧比这里刺激的多，清一色的男性。”  
“你是认真的？”光嗤嗤的笑出声，“不会是我想的那种酒吧，清一色的男性，里边还有变装皇后什么的，你还浓妆艳抹地去与线人接头。”  
“变装也是现代刑侦艺术的一部分。”奥尔什方假装一本正经解释道。  
“什么时候你登台演出，我去那里给你塞钱。”光有些流氓的在奥尔什方的耳边吹了一声口哨。  
"哈哈哈哈哈，我觉得你去绝对比我会挣的更多。"  
“之前的纵火案有什么可以交流的信息？”光选择性地转移了话题。  
“通过我们的调查在受害者家的床单上检出了助燃剂，而法医给出的报告正如同你讲的一样，受害者被烧焦的皮肤下面已经没有了皮肤的生理活性，这家人的情况是谋杀，就好像心不在焉规避警方的查验一样。”  
“他纵火是为了毁尸灭迹？”  
“没错，”奥尔什方喝下了一口威士忌，巨大的冰球亮闪闪的在橘红色的液体里漂浮。”  
“还记得那个躺在父母之间的婴孩吗？”   
“记得。”  
“那个孩子的是男主人的孩子，但是女主人并不是孩子的生母，而且那个孩子实际上被防腐处理过，换种说法，那个孩子真正死亡时间并不是纵火案当日。而且现场发现的一个用来转移尸体的绳结，这种绳结一般只有水手、登山者或者消防员使用。”  
“所以我这个倒霉消防员撞到了现场，哦，还撞到了两次。”  
“你只是单纯的运气很差。”  
“这样的事件让我感觉我很失职，”光闷闷的大口喝光杯中的酒，“难道你从来也没有怀疑过我的可能性？现场不是有消防用的绳结，说不定我就是凶手。”  
“我的侦探直觉不会怀疑你，我相信有着如此迷人的肱二头肌的消防员不会是凶手。”  
“哈哈，”光高声大笑，“难道你从来没有因为不当言论被投诉过吗？”  
“我可是今年被局长授予胸章的年度优秀工作者。”奥尔什方目光狡黠的回答光的提问。  
两个人聊了很久各种各样的话题，比如光在曾经养的一只名为“CHOCOBO”的鹦鹉以及奥尔什方复杂兄弟之间的关系。这位奇怪的探员似乎不那么让光觉得奇怪，甚至变的亲切。  
案发现场出现的绳结，水手、登山者也可能使用，但光固执地认为纵火犯是消防队里的一员。凶手或许就是他身边的任何一个同事，如同家人一样消防队忽然被揭开丑恶的一面使他感到失望。  
“喂！前辈，你看起来有些恍惚。”阿雷恩瓦尔德拍了拍思绪沉浸在案件里光的肩膀，与他们两个人一同在起居室的还有雅·修特拉，她正在看一本封面花里胡哨的八卦杂志，隔着老远都可以看到上面醒目的标题“芙拉敏案的惊天内情”几个字。  
“没什么，”光抬头看阿雷恩瓦尔德关切的脸。  
“要随时拥有充沛的精力才能应对随时突发的火灾情况——”  
“叮铃——”  
阿雷恩瓦尔德刚说完消防警铃就响了起来。  
“乌鸦嘴，快准备去干活！”雅·修特拉放下她正在阅读的书说道。  
千万别又是纵火案，假设刚才的话语是凶案预告，那么阿雷恩瓦尔德就十分可疑。  
光溜下滑竿，穿好消防服，准备出警。  
2  
男人胸口缝合完毕巨大的Y字切口昭示这是一具检验完毕的尸体。  
敏菲利亚对面前躺着的这个人再熟悉不过，是她儿时学校里的督学，同时也是她二十多年前在法庭上斗争过的怎么也扳不倒高贵主教。  
在法庭上露出胜利笑容的面容的人此刻躺在解剖台前，作为败者观看为她带来无尽痛苦的男人被骨钳剪开肋骨打开腹腔，里边的器官被拆成一个又一个的身体部件，有种微妙的胜利感。  
敏菲利亚坚持到看着令一般人十分不适的画面直到法医得出他的死亡结论。  
“您真的是十分意志坚强的人，很少有人能够坚持观看自己亲人的尸检到结束。”法医对敏菲利亚这样说道。  
“我只是想亲眼确认检验结果”她用一个看起来伤感的微笑回答，“能允许我在看他一会儿吗？用来寄托我的哀思，”她向负责检验的法医请求道。  
“可以，有十分的空闲时间。”被悲伤感染了的法医应允敏菲利亚的请求，他离开解剖室并贴心的虚掩了门。  
“看到你死了的新闻我起初并不相信，直到现在我终于看见你的死相，”敏菲利亚俯视尸体看着他的脸，众人口中温柔的她此刻脸上浮现扭曲的得意笑容自语道：“看到现在的你，我感到无尚幸福，因为你终于像她一样躺在这里。”  
敏菲利亚还记得孤零零的躺在停尸房里等待着她前去确认身份的她，她瘦小的身体胸口上也爬着巨大的Y字型切口，她嘴角挂着血痕，被卸开下颌使敏菲利亚看到她被打掉了几颗牙齿，她的皮肤布满淤青，但使敏菲利亚更痛苦的是扭断成几节再也无法拥抱的手臂。  
一切的证据与怀疑都指向主教，但在教会的淫威和梦幻律师团的作用下她的案件潦草的结案。  
她生前所遭受的非人待遇就在主教“无罪”笑容下被埋藏在厚厚尘埃之中。  
敏菲利亚安静的离开了解剖室，在回消防队的路上她仰着头，大颗的泪水从她的眼角滚落。  
二十年未曾落下的眼泪，在这个安静的夜晚全部夺眶而出。  
3  
阿雷恩瓦尔德的嫌疑，在敏菲利亚布置任务的时候即刻解除。  
消防直升机的窗外是几千公顷燃烧起来的森林，光从未见过如此巨大的火海,明明是白天，却看得像黑夜一样。  
直升机在一个瞭望塔前曾经是草地的平地上停了下来，曾经属于看火人的瞭望塔孤零零的矗立在烈火烧过的余烬中，隔着靴子都能感受到地面的热度，灼热的气浪扑面而来，吸入一口仿佛都可以将肺燃烧殆尽。  
但是他们必须与漫无边际火光战斗，副队长于里昂热开始分配每个队员负责扑救的区域，一同参加作战还有其他区域中队的队员，南区消防队离得最近却是最后一个到达山火现场。  
几千亩的森林使每一名队员逐渐分散开来，浓重的烟雾遮蔽阳光无法辨别方向。光眼中唯一的光明是要扑灭的火焰，他的脚步被火光指引着他向森林的深处进发。树木燃烧的灰落厚厚的积在面罩，他不得不隔几分钟抹去烟尘，防护面罩的过滤网逐渐被烟尘堵塞不通畅起来。持续几个小时的灭火操作准建削弱光的防护服作用，汗水浸透了他的所有的衣物，光觉得自己像一个烤肉被燃烧的松木从外向内一点一点的烤熟，不知怎的他又想起了奥尔什方的那句“炙热的肉体”。  
等待到任务完成已经是第三天的夜里。   
“第三中队有一名队员在东部峡谷迷路。”南区消防队向光所在西区消防队请求支援。  
“于里昂热请带领搜救小队前去支援”敏菲利亚在对讲机清晰的下达任务。  
“头儿又多管闲事，”早已解下头盔的阿雷恩瓦尔德抱怨重新戴上头盔。“别抱怨了，出发吧！”十分困倦的脸，有些疲惫的拍拍阿雷恩瓦尔德的背，顺手扶正他戴歪了的头盔。  
而率先出发的副队长于里昂热早已走了很长一段路。  
搜救的三个人沿着地图来到还在熊熊燃烧着救助地点，高大的树木熊熊燃烧着，生命探测仪显示几棵树的中心有生命迹象，越靠近中心碍事的倾倒的树木越多。光用消防斧劈开挡道的树枝，像是有人故意不让搜救队员靠近受困者，挡道的树枝清除起来极度困难需要是三个人合作才勉强劈开前进的道路。  
深处的树木并没有开始燃烧，受困者周围的树木被修成一个规整的圆形，令人意外的是那里并没有什么受困的队员，而是一位头部受伤昏迷的女性。  
光一瞬间有种南区消防队在开玩笑的错觉，但那名女性急需急救。  
体格高大的阿雷恩瓦尔德和于里昂热两个人用折叠担架准备抬起女子，光看到她身下的泥土似乎比其他的地方颜色深很多，他拿起来一块捏了捏感觉像是助燃剂。  
这种粗心大意的感觉有些似曾相识，这件事使光确信了纵火犯就藏在消防队之中。  
“找到一名受困者，请求急救”于里昂热在通讯频道里汇报到，没多久带着雅修特拉的消防直升机在他们附近的平地上降落。  
三个人将女性抬到上直升机，“你们回避一下，”负责急救雅修特拉取出剪刀剪去那个女性烧伤上的衣物，她打开一瓶生理盐水自细的冲洗女性身上的烧伤。  
耗光全部精力光找了一个舒服的姿势疲惫的靠在椅背上，没几秒眼皮便合拢就进入黑甜的睡梦中。  
恍惚中他梦到消防队，阿雷恩瓦尔德托着塔塔露往礼堂的墙面上挂着彩带，负责技术支持的桑克瑞德在和几个女队员打情骂俏，于里昂热与雅修特拉准备着各种各样的零食。  
“光，你救火十分的英勇，你勇敢扑向火焰的身姿帅气而又火热，我们大家都为你的英姿着迷！”敏菲利亚冲着光甜甜的笑道，这种奥尔什方句式从敏菲利亚嘴里说出来反而让光感到恶寒。  
但这是梦，敏菲利亚并不会这样说话，光安慰自己的想。  
“我们要送你一个惊喜礼物,蹡蹡！”敏菲利亚不知道从什么地方掏出来一个巨大的礼盒放在光的面前。  
“快打开它！”所有人拥着他开始起哄。  
光扯开礼盒的丝带，盒子里是画着浓妆半裸上身的奥尔什方在展示着他的肌肉，聚光灯为他的皮肤打上一层雪白朦胧的光晕，光的手不听使唤的放在奥尔什方的腹部上，摸起来像是直升机的椅子。  
“喂！光，醒醒!”  
“嗯？”光睁开眼睛，他摸着直升机椅子的皮面，眼前是雅修特拉放大的脸，是她的呼唤把光从奥尔什方裸体幻境里解救出来。  
他们停在医院的停机坪上，医生和护士七手八脚的将担架上的女性转移到平车给她戴上了吸氧管，在纯氧的作用下那位无名女性呻吟了一声动了动手臂有了些反应。  
“你叫什么名字？”护士拍了拍肩向她询问。  
“啊，露儿……” 她含糊不清的说完后再次陷入昏迷，医生护士忙加快脚步将她推入了急救室开始抢救。  
真正结束扑灭山火的作业后没有像梦中那样举办了庆功会，取而代之的是敏菲利亚给消防队疲惫不堪的所有人放了一个半天的短假。光看到奥尔什方几天前发的问候的信息，他发了一个报平安的信息后倒在床上呼呼大睡，等到他看到奥尔什方“在处理一个无头案件”的回复已经是第二天早晨。  
“嘿！桑克瑞德。” 恢复元气的光神清气爽的向坐在消防队餐厅椅子上对着牛奶麦片打盹的桑克瑞德打招呼。  
“唔——”桑克瑞德抬起前倾的身体坐直，“是你啊，”他咕哝着举起汤匙动作机械的向嘴里塞着牛奶麦片粥，那如同死亡金属乐队歌手一样的黑眼圈看起来像是三四天没有睡过觉。  
光启动咖啡机冲了一杯咖啡放在桑克瑞德的旁边，虽然桑克瑞德看起来玩世不恭其实是个非常直到信任的人。  
“哥们儿，你几天没睡了？”  
“一周，在调查一些私事。”  
桑克瑞德喝下一大口光冲的特浓咖啡，眼神清明许多的他看着光提问：“你还在掺和那起纵火案？”  
“我的一个朋友在调查，我只是协助他。”光不假思索的撒了个谎，主动提起纵火案的桑克瑞德勾起光的好奇心，实际上奥尔什方并不是他的朋友。  
桑克瑞德喝干杯子里剩下的咖啡站起身，神情有些奇怪的看着光说道：“你最好和你的朋友离那个案子远一点，否则我不能保证会发生什么严重的事情。”  
这样的严肃的警告从桑克瑞德的口中说出来十分的稀奇，正好当天晚上光约了并不是朋友的奥尔什方见面。虽然提出见面的人是光，但地点是奥尔什方提供的，或许这次会是他口中那个很刺激的酒吧。  
光在出门前特意用桑克瑞德半年前送给他的发蜡弄了一下头发，平时零乱的头发服帖的垂下来使镜中的他看起来成熟不少。光穿上塔塔露和雅修特拉为他选最具有男人味的飞行员夹克来前往约定的酒吧。  
阴雨天气使得傍晚的路灯提早一个小时亮起来，身着灰蓝色大衣的奥尔什方在酒吧的门口等着他，光招了招手，他几个跨步就跳上酒吧门口的台阶站在奥尔什方的面前。  
奥尔什方似乎在下班前也精心打理了一番，可以闻到他刚喷上去没多久须后水清新的味道。  
“好久不见。”光冲低头仔细观察他的奥尔什方咧嘴一笑。  
“好久不见，我在电视上看到了你扑灭山火的英姿，如同十分雄壮史诗一样的画面！”奥尔什方伸手拉开酒吧的门与光一同进入门内。  
“呃，其实上电视的是我的同事，并不是我。”  
“那我只好为我浪费掉的情感默哀三秒钟，”奥尔什方做了一个看起来就很假的遗憾的表情脱掉他的风衣外套，光先他一步坐在吧台的椅子上。  
“你想喝什么？”  
“你来决定，我只管付钱。”  
“好的，没有什么品位的威士忌两杯。”奥尔什方被光邀请似乎十分的愉快，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着快乐的光辉。  
“案件有什么新的进展吗？”  
“没有多少进展，最近主要精力都在一个黑帮内斗引起的凶杀案上，嫌疑人昨天就领了牢饭，黑帮的事情也就只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，即使知道是谁做的，但是没有足够的证据只能无从谈起。”   
“看来警察并不轻松，我小时候想当个为正义而战的警察。”  
“而消防员正是我儿时的梦想，但最后选择继承我母亲的职业——”  
酒馆的灯忽然全灭，整个酒馆陷入一偏漆黑之中。奥尔什方警觉地握住光的手腕侧身做出防御的动作，另一只手习惯性的寻找他并不存在的配枪。  
“欢迎来到舞蹈之夜”主持人激情澎湃说道，舞台地灯亮起来，有人吹了一声口哨后所有的客人沸腾了起来。  
“今天的比赛项目是我们最经典也是竞争最激烈的扭扭舞比赛！我们会从客人中选择几名观众参加我们的比赛！”主持人机关枪般快速的吐出台词。  
“那么令人期待的第一对参赛选手——”  
俗套的鼓点声当当当的响起，探照灯晃了一圈停留在光和奥尔什方的身上。  
“是这两位男士——”主持人拖着长长的调子说道。  
“怎么办？”光紧张的微笑回应酒吧所有的注目礼，低声询问。  
“你只需要扭动你的臀部，救火英雄不会被简单的舞蹈打败吧？”奥尔什方压低声音说道，刻意的加重臀部两个词。  
光还是跳上了舞台，他抚了抚额发与奥尔什方贴面站在一起，  
音乐开始，光模仿着奥尔什方的动作屈膝随着节拍扭动髋部，光看见奥尔什方睫毛很长在聚光灯下看起来像是透明的发光体，他翘起的嘴角有种自信魅力，解开最上一颗纽扣的衬衫使他看起来有几分性感。  
音乐终于停止，这场像是进行了一个世纪的比赛，在光和奥尔什方贴在一起的对视中结束。  
等到酒吧散场已经是深夜一点，地铁早已停运，喝的有点上头的光和奥尔什方从酒吧里出来。  
“这个时间，大概只能去我家凑合一下。”  
“好，那你带路。”  
光浆糊一样的脑袋弄不清是怎样跟着奥尔什方来到他的家的，他脑袋在他进入浴室里脱掉他的牛仔裤的时候清醒了许多。意识到可能会发生的事情，但从未考虑过男性这一选项的光迟疑了一会儿，但还是拧开花洒冲掉身上的酒气。  
先洗过澡穿着睡衣奥尔什方坐在沙发上看关于一个陈旧迷案的纪录片，光下体裹着浴巾坐在奥尔什方身旁询问：“是什么案件？”  
“一个校园性侵案，以及引发的校园修女的失踪案。”  
“这个女孩长很像在山林火灾里救的女性。”光无意中看到屏幕展示着若干当时在学校学生的照片似乎有些眼熟，继续说道：”那是个很奇怪的事情，火场像是人为的围起来的一个圈，她昏迷在圆圈的中心，看起来像什么献祭仪式。原本接到的命令是去救助受困的队员，反而发现了她。”  
“哦？”奥尔什方将画面倒回去，画面停留在光说的学生照片的名字上，“这个女孩子的姓有些眼熟啊。”  
没几分钟纪录片便放映结束，空气重新沉默了起来。  
“一张床似乎会很挤，床归你，我睡沙发。”奥尔什方严肃的看着光，蓝色的眼睛里在拼命压制着欲望的狂澜。  
光点点头，早已习惯队里其他消防员挤在一起补眠的他与奥尔什方挤一张床似乎也没有问题，但此刻的肢体接触与平时的意味是不同的。  
躺在床上的光嗅到了奥尔什方身上的味道，从来不会在意这些细节的他甚至能够分辨出那是雪松的味道。雪松的味道带来生理意义上的无边的燥热，奥尔什方的在眼前浮现的影子使光不停地在床上翻来覆去无法入睡。  
理性丧失的光坐了起来，意识到他与奥尔什方之间的变化是无法规避的。只穿着平角裤的光鼓起勇气推开卧室的门，此刻门外不远处沙发上同样失眠的奥尔什方看着他。  
“进来吧，沙发对你来说不够长，”光开口向奥尔什方发出了邀请，他的呼吸变的很轻同时又很急促，黑暗的房间气氛十分的暧昧。  
光回到卧室，卧室的主人与他各自躺在床的两边。光等了几秒，装作无意的用小指碰触奥尔什方放在身侧的手背，奥尔什方没有拒绝他的碰触，只一瞬间，两个人交叠的手十指交缠在一起。接着，光被奥尔什方有些粗暴拥 在了怀中，将他的脸埋入自己的颈窝。那令光迷恋的味道诱惑着他，让他与奥尔什方自然而然的亲吻在一起。  
不论两人怎样厮磨挤压光觉嘴唇十分的干燥，奥尔什方的嘴唇和他的身体点燃他的欲望，分不清谁更炙热的肉体相互确认彼此的存在，直到四肢百骸耗尽发泄完所有的精力。  
窗外鸟鸣唤醒两个饥肠辘辘急需补充能量的成年男性，光大笑看着全裸的奥尔什方撅着屁股翻开冰箱一无所获后，决定就近的快餐店填饱两个人的肚子。  
微笑甜美的老板娘给坐在桌前的两个人倒了咖啡，可惜再甜美的笑容都无法拯救喝起来就像泥水一样的咖啡。光皱眉将咖啡喝空，看着四周的食客们狼吞虎咽的扫光眼前的食物。  
他在一个角落里看到一个熟悉的面孔，是那个拦截少年的男性，此刻正穿着消防队的制服慢吞吞的嚼着他的汉堡。男人的消防制服让光想起来他叫格林瓦特，似乎在某次灭火行动合作过南区消防队的一员，木讷内向老实他很可能也是一个虔诚的信徒。  
面前汉堡诱人的香味将光拉回到现实中，这时快餐店的电视放着广告曲的声音忽然切换成新闻声音。  
“今日早晨南区的教会突发大火，火势迅猛，起火原因不明。”  
“又着火了？”  
“教会一般防火措施十分严格——”  
那帮统领教会的老家伙们十分怕死，在防火措施上下足了功夫。  
这时奥尔什方的手机响起，奥尔什方离开座位到餐厅的门外与电话里的人说了些什么回来。  
“抱歉，光，我得回警局加班。”奥尔什方三下五除二扫干净盘子里的食物，便离开了餐厅。  
老板娘又将光的咖啡杯填满，光切了一块煎蛋塞到嘴里，突然发现格林瓦特没了身影。  
4  
桑克瑞德看着电视上播放教会大楼燃烧的画面嘴角弯成一个好看的弧度，壮烈的画面给他带来少许愉悦的心情。  
南区等同于贫穷和愚昧代名词，而教会的存在让南区的人不管到哪里都更加的低人一等。教会强大的势力，让正常的社会秩序完全向他们低头，成为隐藏在所谓美好的教义下丑恶的罪孽的遮羞布。贫穷使人们依赖虚无的信仰而变得愚昧，外界的排斥反而造成教会对于南区的统治更加牢固。信徒们成为彼此窥探、相互监视着，被教会压榨油脂，被欺瞒成为牺牲品，被哄骗成为卖命的走狗。  
桑克瑞德就是南区贫民小巷子里长大的穷孩子，虽然教会学校教给他知识，给他摆脱穷困的机会。  
他并不因此感谢教会，反而从骨子里痛恨他们，痛恨着腐朽成为烂泥一样的教会学校。究其原因，是敬爱的修女芙·拉敏的离奇死亡。  
修女芙拉敏是敏菲利亚的养母，初来乍到的她很快成为学校里最受人敬爱的修女。桑科瑞德想不到这个世界上还有谁能够比芙拉敏更加正直、温柔、慈爱。  
然而正直在这个黑暗的泥潭之中只会加速被吞噬殆尽的速度。  
教会学校是神父们寻欢作乐的乐园是教会里公认的秘密，虔诚的信徒们将自己的孩子们送到外表“圣洁、慈爱、禁欲”神父教导的学校，殊不知孩子们却接受每一天令人恐惧传唤。  
心细的芙拉敏很快发现学校广播的异常，以及孩子们的恐惧，她收集足够的证据后准备向更高级别的教会上报学校的问题。  
芙拉敏上报归来的途中失踪，再也没有回到她热爱着的学生们的身边。  
桑克瑞德至今还记得敏菲利亚听到传唤时牙齿打颤的声音，督学不耐烦的亲自站在班级门口督促她离开自己的座位，在敏菲利亚之前被传唤后失踪的卡特玲娜也是金发白肤的女孩子。  
少年的桑克瑞德只想保护敏菲利亚，他完成了一件壮举，用他的拳头重重的对着督学的眼睛给了一下。督学气急败坏那只熊猫眼滑稽的样子，那短短的几十分钟是他人生中最快乐的时光。  
“喂？？敏菲利亚你看新闻了吗？”  
电话一个女性的声音说了些什么。  
“教会的系统真的太好骇入，真的非常的简单，但遗憾的是我们要找的东西并不在这里。”  
5  
警察并不像小说中的侦探那样一层一层惊险又刺激的剥开一个人死亡背后的诡计与阴谋，相反的是他们的工作往往是在数量庞大繁琐而又乏味的案件信息的洪流之中寻找方向，同时发生的不同案件堆叠在一起而不像侦探那样从一而终。  
奥尔什方揉了揉太阳穴，想到近期接手的总是案件牵扯到南区教会就令他十分头疼。  
负责的两起纵火案死亡的人员都曾经为南区教会工作，其中一位是非常有名的会计。还有几起发生在南区没有找不到头尾的凶杀案，外加上教会大楼火灾被定性为人为纵火，被闷死在会议室的二十几名神职人员还等着平冤昭雪。  
更令人头疼的是南区著名无头案修女芙拉敏遇害案因为公诉期即将结束，她的家属再次提起公诉，而起诉的对象则是他办理无头凶案的受害者。  
然而无头凶案的受害者尸检出他的致命伤和其他两个纵火案的是同一个凶器造成的，而教会大楼的纵火案的助燃剂的种类与另外两起纵火案的种类相同，教会大楼的受害者与无头凶案的受害者是教会的两个敌对的派系。  
所有的事件像是一个围绕着南区教会编织的花环，每一个案件是花环显露在外的花朵，看似不关联暗地里却扭在一起在指向南区教会后就没有了结果。  
奥尔什方审视已经编织好的事件花环，决定从无头凶案整理线索。   
无头凶案受害者名叫约书亚·尤尼哈尔，是南区的大主教。犯罪现场痕迹检测给出尤尼哈尔主教是遇害后被转移回到了家里的结论，家具上的指纹和地面上的脚印被人打扫干净，受到雇佣的清洁工指认主人的日记和以前在教会学校当督学时留下的一些资料消失，奥尔什方只能粗略推断他因为知道什么重要的信息被杀人灭口。  
而尤尼哈尔主教的敌对派系全部死在了教会大楼内，于此同时被灭口的还有一个会计。  
奥尔什方联想到了刚离职负责调查经济犯罪的同事莱恩巴赫。  
可怜的莱恩巴赫在检查一起牵扯到南区教会腐败案时，刚掌握到绝对证据就被人用滥用职权的理由将莱恩巴赫开除离职，而掌握的铁证也不翼而飞使得莱恩巴赫的努力变成了一个笑话。  
如果这个会计正好与因为莱恩巴赫调查的腐败案有关系呢？如果他的家中有腐败的证据，那么他遇害后凶手还要纵火似乎是非常合理的理由。但是教会的权利十分大，这些人如果有恶行教会全部都能摆平，根本没有必要泄露教会的秘密，也没有必要杀人灭口。  
纵火的凶手为什么又会去杀害尤尼哈尔主教敌对派系的那二十个可怜人呢？  
奥尔什方的思路再次陷入循环之中，回到了整个花环顶端芙拉敏的案件。  
昨天他前往南区警局档案柜提取芙拉敏相关的卷宗，他毫不意外的看到空荡荡的档案柜，关于芙拉敏的卷宗一个不剩全部消失，充分体现教会势力之广连南区警察分剧的档案室都不放过。所幸，在本部的档案室找到了几份相关内容的简单的报告，报告的内容还没有电视台播放的记录片提供信息丰富，但总算了解了大概的经过。  
修女芙拉敏遇害是在她前往教会上级弹劾她所在教会学校的督学归来的路上，而与此事相关的被弹劾的督学正好是后来的尤尼哈尔大主教，弹劾的内容是尤尼哈尔利用职务之便性侵学校的学生。  
没有学生站出来指认尤尼哈尔性侵，更没有足够的证据能够证明是尤尼哈尔杀害的修女芙拉敏。  
于是此案以证据不足释放了尤尼哈尔，此后他平步青云登上了大主教之位。  
奥尔什方这样想着，他忽然想到了什么连忙打开电脑上的资料库，重新开始检索第二个纵火案死亡的所有人的档案，如他所想的话此案很有可能和修女芙拉敏有很深的联系。  
“奥尔什方！局长找你！”  
奥尔什方来到艾默里克的办公室，里边与艾默里克争执的是一个穿着华丽圣袍的年轻男性，他留着东方男性特有的齐耳黑发。  
这样显著的特征，毫无疑问是南区教会大红人朝阳·布鲁图斯干事。  
“我就直接了当的说，请不要介入教会大楼的案件，教会已经全权委托给南区的警探。” 虽然教会干事背后窗外不远处是火灾后的破败的教会大楼，但这样背景丝毫没有锐减他的狂气。  
“二十人死亡的重大事故，必须由我们总部监督，难道教会有什么难言之隐会被我们发现吗？”艾默里克不动声色回应朝阳的请求。  
“当然没有，但卷宗已经移到南区，其他你们自便！”朝阳面色十分不悦的干事离开了办公室。  
奥尔什方敲了敲开着的门板。  
“请进！啊，是你啊，奥尔什方。”艾默里克从他的办公桌后站了起来，“你来了，技术员从监控录像里找到教会大楼的纵火犯的影像，面部因为光线的原因不是很清楚，但是他身上消防队的标志十分的清楚。”  
奥尔什方看着消防员的标志沉思。  
这个不明身份看似两面派的消防员下一个目标会是谁呢？  
6  
光与奥尔什方度过亲密的一夜只是单纯荷尔蒙作用下普通的性，昙花一现的激情很快回归于与之前并无两样平静的日子。两个人的确彼此吸引，并没有建立什么关系，甚至自那以后联系的频率也减少许多。  
消防队路边种植的绣球花深深浅浅的挤在一起盛开标志着盛夏的到来，夏日的高温与酷暑带来的忙碌并不影响消防队举办一年一度的筹备泳池消暑派对，作为例行活动会从女性中评选一位夏日女神开启整个派对。距离泳池派对还有一周，消防队的女性之间弥漫着比拼的火药味，而小伙子们则是乐享其成期待着欣赏泳池福利。  
泳池派对最重要的福利是可以带自己的伴侣或者好友参加。  
每次都被划分在单身汉的光向吃惊的塔塔露索要了邀请函，他决定邀请奥尔什方参加派对，他没有十足的把握确定奥尔什方会参加，但是他还是十分期待能够见到奥尔什方的泳装。  
“你有时间吗？我需要一个苦力。”雅修特拉叫住拿着邀请函的光。  
“需要我帮你干什么？”光礼貌的回应女士的请求。  
“陪我去一趟医院，去探望即将出院的露儿女士，毕竟你是救她出来的人或许能对她恢复记忆有什么帮助。”  
光点了点头，遭遇灾害后失去记忆的人很常见，找回记忆契机就是一项赌博，谁也说不好什么样的契机能让失忆的人恢复起来。  
光的臂弯里夹着一束百合准时来到医院门口，雅修特拉和他差不多同时到达地点。   
露儿女士的病房的门虚掩着，里变传出两个人说话的声音。  
“原谅我…………求求你……”男人低声下气的恳求原谅。  
“滚出去!出去!别再纠缠我！”女人愤怒的高声诺后。  
光与雅修特拉面面相觑，彼此交换了一个眼神后，光伸手敲了敲房门。  
“请进。”  
还没等光推开门，病房的门先被灰头土脸的格林瓦特打开，他尴尬的对光和雅修特拉笑了一下，离开了病房。格林瓦特和失忆的女人又联系到一起，光觉得露儿女士的失忆变的更加扑朔迷离，但此刻容不得他仔细地去理清这团乱麻。  
“您是?”坐在病房里的露儿女士一脸迷惑的看着光和雅修特拉。  
“ 我是西区消防队的消防员，刚才那个人是你的朋友？”  
“我早都忘记关于我自己的一切……什么都不记得了……我并不明白他为什么经常来纠缠我，他没头没尾的要求我原谅他，我能原谅什么呢？”她表情迷茫的摇摇头，接着她的注意力全部放在雅修特拉插入花瓶中花束上。  
“呀，令人怀念的香味，我好像并没有忘记自己曾经喜欢的东西。”露儿女士露出纯真无邪的微笑。  
能露出这样微笑的人，大概真的忘记了所有的烦恼。或许格林瓦特和露儿女士之前是恋人？因为她遭遇了不幸，所以他在寻求原谅吗？光看着露儿女士的微笑想到。  
探望完露儿女士的光顺道前往警局，他不报什么希望的向前台询问奥尔什方是否在警局，幸运的是，他刚出完外勤归来。  
光倚着前台将双手插入牛仔裤的口袋满无目的看着大门等待奥尔什方出现。  
“光？我没想到会是你。”  
光转过身看到穿着通勤夹克面容十分憔悴的奥尔什方，他眼睛里布满红血丝下巴长出老长的胡茬头发乱糟的翘在脑后看起来状态糟糕，唯独脸上的神情依旧那么的轻松愉快。  
“我只是路过顺道来看看你。”光捏紧了口袋里的邀请函，思考如何表现的自然而且并不那么热切的邀请奥尔什方。  
“这个地方不方便说话，我们换个地方。”  
光点点头，跟随奥尔什方来到放着自动贩卖机前。他看了一眼奥尔什方，完全忘记要表现的自然这回事开口询问：“下周周末有什么安排吗？”  
“所以你的真实目的是来约我？正好，下周我有空。”  
“下周消防队见，记得按照邀请函的说明做。”光将邀请函塞到奥尔什方的手里，双手插着口袋的离开警察局。  
光扳着手指数着日子，终于到了泳池派对举行那天。  
明媚的夏日阳光将碧蓝的泳池照的透亮，池边聚集的人渐渐地多了起来，已婚的队员们牵着伴侣的手在泳池边驻足，而单身汉们则将目光投向入场口焦急的等待着姑娘们的入场。  
按照惯例，首先要先评选出夏日女神才能开始派对，所以参加评选的姑娘们往往最后登场。  
光上身穿着印有消防队logo的白色短袖下身穿着蓝色泳裤向来宾分发饮料，就差在脖子上挂个口哨就可以上岗成为救生员，他瞥了一眼泳池的入口，他等待的客人还是没有到。  
盛装打扮的姑娘们开始聚集在入口处，女神评选马上就要开始，这时穿着一身正装的奥尔什方终于出现了，本来个高的他加上西装革履看起来与周围十分的格格不入。  
“喂！更衣间在这里！”光来到入口奥尔什方将他推到了单人更衣间，反手将两个人一起锁在里边。  
此时外边人们开始欢呼，应该是姑娘们开始入场，但光的心思并不在比赛上，而是面前这个人。  
他原本想要嘲笑穿着正装参加泳池派对的奥尔什方，只是看着奥尔什方拽开领带的时候使他完全丧失了组织语言的能力。光的手解开奥尔什方的皮带露出了穿在里边的泳裤，脱了一半的衣服为不色情的泳裤带上了色情的意味。  
奥尔什方低下头与光的嘴唇贴在一起，两个人温柔的厮磨着排解着难以名状的情愫，但小小的临时隔间并不能承受两个成年男性的横冲直撞，他们理智的克制住自己的欲望。  
等到两人出来时，主持人念出雅修特拉的名字。  
天际的残红完全消失，天空逐渐暗了下来，泳池边的乐队奏起了舒缓的调子，当选夏日女神的雅修特拉戴着桂冠站在麦克风前慵懒的唱起了《stand by me》。  
“When the night has come  
当夜晚已经降临，   
And the land is dark  
黑暗笼罩大地，  
And the moon is the only light we'll see   
唯有月光是彼此眼中光芒   
泳池两侧的灯随着鼓点的节奏逐个的点亮，微风吹起雅修特拉身上的白纱朦胧的勾勒身体的曲线，她垂下浓密的睫毛遮盖秋水一样的眼瞳，令人感到十分的惬意。  
奥尔什方的手自然而然搭在光的腰际将他拥入怀中，与泳池周围其他的情侣一样搂着彼此进行慢步舞。光看着奥尔什方的蓝色眼睛中水光的倒影，贴在一起肌肤暧昧的温度升高，光手臂勾着奥尔什方的脖子吻着住他的嘴唇。  
乐曲正好刚刚结束，泳池边瞬间变得灯火通明，人们哗哗开始鼓掌。  
“光，一向孤狼一条的你，这次带了伴啊”穿着纯白色比基尼的敏非莉亚笑眯眯向站在一起的光与奥尔什方打招呼。  
“这位是奥尔什方警官。”光向敏菲利亚介绍到。  
“感谢您的举办的派对——”  
话音未落，一声枪响打碎了三人头顶上的灯，现场所有人开始惊叫，炸裂的玻璃片划破了敏菲利亚的额头，血液顷刻间占满左边的半张脸。奥尔什方的背正对炸裂的路灯，被掩护在身下的光松开护着奥尔什方的脸的手臂。  
“这是冲我来的警告吗？”敏菲利亚苦笑着说。  
“不，也许是在威胁我”奥尔什方沉思道。  
7  
她用口袋里的钥匙打开了公寓破旧木门。  
她的家对于她来讲是一个陌生的地方，但她除了这里再没有其他的落脚点。  
原来的她到底是怎样生活着的人呢？  
落了厚厚一层灰尘的家具上没有任何的装饰就仿佛从来没有人在这里生活过一样，她在阳台上找到一个积满烟灰的烟灰缸，在衣柜的角落里找到一张她抱着婴儿的照片。  
警察提供给她简单的信息也只是她父母双亡，曾经和一个七十岁的老头结过婚，婚后她一度失踪这种简单信息。她为什么会躺在离家几千公里之外的树林昏迷，以及她怀中的孩子的下落。  
她像是在偷窥一个陌生人的隐私翻找自己的过去，她的隐隐的感觉有什么重要的事情需要她回想起来。  
深夜，她坐 慵懒的上放着采访教会干事避重就轻的回答记者问题的画面，那个年轻男性嘴巴一张一合说话画面让她觉得十分困倦。  
她对着电视画面做了一个悠长的梦。  
梦里是各种各样扭曲晃动的男性的脸，以及他们贴在她脸上恶心黏糊糊的嘴唇，许许多多白色长袍在她眼前晃动，不停掀起来的长袍裸露的难以形容丑陋的物体。  
她的心里腾起无名的愤怒挥舞着手臂想要驱赶那些物体带给她的羞辱，然而骚臭的乳白色黏液牢牢禁锢她的躯体。  
“你真脏，”一个男孩子讥讽的嘲笑她。  
“救救我，”她小声的呼救着。  
“肮脏、下贱，你去死吧！”男孩的脸变成教会干事的脸扭曲的辱骂着她。  
尖叫着从梦里醒了过来，浑身的冷汗浸湿的衣物黏腻的贴在皮肤上，头上的伤口突突的跳动的疼痛着。  
天刚亮，她盯着泛着灰蓝色光的墙壁回想，她记起来她的名字叫夜露。  
  
10  
格林瓦特像往常一样抱着装有刚购买的蔬菜和食品的纸袋慢吞吞的转过街角，只不过左手比往常多了一个与他粗苯的手指并不相衬的提琴箱，不时地有路人侧目看那只手是否能够灵巧的扣动琴弦。  
他转过红色砖头砌成的墙脚，迎面便是闪烁蓝色灯光的警车时，他知道自己完蛋了。  
是什么时候被发现的？是他举枪向路灯扣动扳机的声音？还是将她带入森林祭坛的脚步？还是他对会议厅的穹顶燃烧时的凝视？  
他左手手指扳起提琴箱正在中的金属扣，右手将纸袋丢在路边从手提箱里抽出一支半自动步枪。他将箱子丢一边，消音器咣啷滚落在地面，他瞥了一眼消音器扣动枪栓上膛。  
他终于没有顾虑的卸去所有伪装，将命运赌在自己露出的獠牙上。  
嘭！  
子弹打中警车的轮胎，车上的警察朝天空放了一枪警告，他将第二枪放在警车的玻璃后再次上膛，子弹将挡风玻璃震成碎渣，他紧接着朝来不及躲避的警员脑袋扣动扳机，只见车内人脑袋一歪没有了呼吸。  
汝内之美，令其成长，美如玫瑰，香气徐来。  
格林瓦特回想教堂里弥撒时讲述的诗句，但美丽与他无缘，他内在与外在同样长得黑暗又丑陋、无可救药，就连他的母亲也找不到他身上的美。  
此刻杀出重围，他将会获得自由。  
他对准正在请求支援的女性精灵警员白皙修长的脖子扣动扳机，在子弹穿透血肉的瞬间，那美丽的脖子就变的和他一样狰狞丑陋，他的裤子变的非常紧。  
格林瓦特对破坏美有无边的下流欲望，替教会抹除他们不愿看到的人或物是他的专属正义。  
他的子弹打穿了傲龙男性警员的脑袋，接着在拉拉菲尔族警员身上穿透和瑞士奶酪一样多的洞孔，使一个男性精灵上班族丢掉半个耳朵，又使一个人族女性路人失去她的左脚。  
格林瓦特看着自己面前东倒西歪的人们，享受至高无上的愉悦。  
当当当！  
一排子弹从格林瓦特的脚边扫过，直升机搭载的探照灯强烈的灯光打在他的身上，两眼之间出现激光瞄准器点。  
“请放弃抵抗！”喇叭广播着格林瓦特熟悉的声音，是那个和西区消防员厮混的警官。  
他举起枪，毫不畏惧眉心的红点眯眼看着直升机S.W.A.T.字母朝低飞直升机扣动扳机，“梆”的一声打穿直升机的尾螺旋桨。  
“朝阳已死！请你放弃抵抗!”  
格林瓦特迟疑片刻，放下手中的步枪。  
他闭上了眼睛回忆他经历的每一个细节，眼前浮现教会穹顶壁画燃烧起来的画面，伸出双手被拷上了手铐。  
11  
光感觉自己的脊柱散成一节一节的骨头块。  
此刻，光仰着头跨坐在奥尔什方的身上，而奥尔什方正与腿大开成V字的他坐在椅子上交合。  
光滚动喉结闷哼一声动腰容纳奥尔什方的挺动，牙齿咬着身上白色T恤的下摆坦露不着寸缕的下身，吐不出任何液体的阴茎歪在小腹的一边。他攥着椅背的手指使劲的有些泛白，嵌入体内的性器几乎要将他从腿根下容纳性器的骨盆将他劈成两半,低头便可以看到性器在红肿入口进出，体内通道里的每一个褶皱都被胀大的性器撑开填满。  
奥尔什方的龟头顶过光的前列腺，他低声吐出有些愉悦的尾音，双臂撑起上身沉重的落在同一个点上，撞击出愉快的火花传遍全身。  
光记不太清是怎么从床铺转战到椅子上，椅子腿附近散落几个装有精液的套子。光吻住奥尔什方嘴唇的同时加快抬腰的速度，肠肉压榨着奥尔什方使他低沉在自己耳边喘息。  
这是奥尔什方被授予功勋奖章后夜晚。  
鲜花与掌声过后，光看到颁奖台上奥尔什方的微笑带着无处发泄的苦闷，或许在奥尔什方看来奖章是对未完成工作的谬赞。   
看起来所有结论顺理成章，但又很不可思议的不符合常理。  
以教会干事朝阳的死亡为一系列迷案的卷宗画上了一个句号，奥尔什方成功的抓捕使用枪械抵抗的格林瓦特。新闻纷纷报道格林瓦特作为一系列纵火案的嫌犯，研究他的童年以及他生活的环境，指责他内向的性格才导致他完成一系列凶恶的案件。  
但没有媒体敢提及他背后的教会势力，更没有提及他与朝阳的联系。  
教会对外宣称朝阳贪污十亿美金畏罪自杀，十亿美金的贪污案就这样草草结案，朝阳完全成为了替罪羊，但教会的十亿美金仍然下落不明，就好像定罪于朝阳就等同于找回十亿美金一样。  
从孩子手里得到的储存卡，则是这十亿美金存在唯一证据。  
那些被格林瓦特包揽的罪责中并不是他做的部分就这样尘埃落定。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，敏菲利亚在二十年公诉期的最后一天替养母修女芙拉敏洗刷掉她的冤屈。  
故事才进行到华彩的篇章，却在不为人知的地方悄然上演尾声。  
光回忆着他在台下看着奥尔什方穿着警服极度吸引他的目光，实际上自从泳池派对后他们的第一次见面。  
奥尔什方在处理完派对的杂乱现场给光一个拥抱后便匆匆离去，之后两个人刻意的保持着距离。原因很简单，他们需要思考增进关系会为彼此带来生命危险，毕竟真爱不能阻挡子弹。  
当光收到表彰大会的请柬时，子弹至少无法阻挡他去见奥尔什方。  
表彰大会结束的时刻，光找到表情有点凶恶的奥尔什方。  
之后则是无休止甚至有些粗暴的做爱，他们从门厅一直纠缠到沙发，将奥尔什方身上平整的警服弄皱并且丢的满地都是。奥尔什方的帽子被遗忘在客厅的沙发上，腰带落在厨房的椅子脚边，上衣被丢在走廊，裤子浸泡在浴缸里。  
直到奥尔什方也什么都释放不出来。  
光懒洋洋的靠在奥尔什方的腿上，身上的T恤皱巴巴的卷在胸前，无法得知奥尔什方贯穿他的身体到底用了多大的力气使他的腰酸痛的像是折成两半，黏腻的液体从合不拢的入口流淌至股缝。光听到奥尔什方呼吸变的粗重，他确信奥尔什方看到这样光景也没有过多的精力勃起，两个人完全将彼此榨干殆尽。  
“光？”  
“嗯？”  
“你是否愿意和我在一起？即使未来可能会遇到很多危险？”  
“我愿意”光有些恶劣的抓了一把奥尔什方胯部低垂的性器，“我以为你会因为安全问题这辈子都不会向我提出这样的请求，但你知道的，火焰其实比犯罪分子更危险，但我不想因此错失挚爱。”   
12  
“尤尼哈尔主教是你谋杀的吗？”   
审讯室唯一的光源是桌子上那盏散发强烈白光的台灯，长时间审讯轮番轰炸和强光照射使得格林瓦特神情变得恍惚。  
台灯白色的光芒像是最猛烈的火光就要将飞蛾一样他的吞噬殆尽，尽管现实中并没有他这样的体格的飞蛾。  
像一个飞蛾一样的人。  
格林瓦特缓慢的回想起来第一次遇见她的场景。  
她身上纯白的和服被老人喷溅的血液染红了一半，夹杂雪花的强风吹起翅膀一样的袖子，像一只雪夜里与强风搏斗的蝴蝶，脆弱、空灵同时又极端的固执的振翅飞翔。  
倒在她的刀下的男人是有名的尤尼哈尔主教，血液从猩红袍子下流淌，在纯白雪面上开了一朵巨大的红花装点主教的末路。  
“是的，尤尼哈尔主教是我谋杀的，杀人的日本刀已经被我丢在他家附近的河里。”  
“又是这样的说辞，你是怎么拿走朝阳的收藏品？”  
强光照着格林瓦特的干涩的眼睛，他停顿了一会儿，努力不让黑暗中审视他的人找到任何破绽。  
"是主人给我的，尤尼哈尔主教过去的旧事要被发现，主人让我杀他灭口。”  
"那么财务的家中的火也是你放的吗？财务一家也是你杀的？"审讯官继续向他询问。  
格林瓦特点点头，编织谎言使他的神经过度紧绷。但想到黑暗中看着房子燃烧的样子，那明亮的温暖使他有些放松。那些纵火案只是为她杀人后的伪装，但教会大楼的那一起是他真正的犯罪。  
那燃烧着的蓝色彩绘穹顶和里边的人绝望的神情，他们流着泪向曾经低头亲吻脚的走狗祈求，那样的场景他是不会介意再体验一百遍。  
“你是虔诚的信徒吗？”审讯官接着询问。  
他迟疑了片刻，没有点头。  
他曾经是个十分虔诚的信徒，日复一日用苦修带刺破流着脓伤口的他使周围人觉得他虔诚到既病态又十分恶心。  
于是他将自己全部献给教会，成为教会的走狗，替教会做一些肮脏的事情。渐渐的，脑子不好只知道执行命令的他取下苦修带也开始变得不虔诚。  
“我以为你会点头，你心虚了？你在袒护谁？”  
“这些案件的凶手都是我！”  
格林瓦特机械的回答道，而他的脑内却想的是另一件无关紧要的事情。  
“你去把她弄死。”格林瓦特回想主人是这样向他下达的命令。  
他准备好了碎尸用的电锯和塑料布，将她约在了教会大楼的地下车库，趁她放松警惕的时候用棒球棍敲晕她的脑袋，将她带到山林里灭口。  
这一气呵成完美的计划在进行到最后一步时，他出现了迟疑。  
他的手搭在她的温暖纤细的脖子上，只要他的手使劲她的脖子很快就会断掉，但他却开始留恋抚摸她的脖子的触感。  
他迟疑了一下，教会的命令真的值得让他去杀死这个苦命的女人吗？  
忽然，晴天里“轰隆”降下来一道闪雷披在了远处的一个山头上，巨大的声响震得他缩回了搭在她脖子上的手。  
他看着远处山峰生起的浓烟，身为消防员的他意识到山火很快就会烧到这里。  
难以言喻的矛盾的情感让他放弃杀她的念头。  
他就像某个童话故事中的那个猎人，因为她的美丽和可爱，放她去追寻属于她的自由与爱情。  
啊，美丽的公主，请原谅格林瓦特这个愚笨的猎人！  
尾声  
夜幕下的海滨空无一人，海滨不远处的街道灯火通明正在举行夏日的祭典。  
离花火大会开始还有一段时间，夜露独自一人坐在礁石上眺望海天交接的尽头，她的脚没入雪白的浪花之中在留下一个浅浅的水坑。一只海鸥从她的头顶着掠过飞向灯塔，她伸出手将海风吹乱耳际的短发撩起。  
那些在海对岸发生的往事已经过去了五年。  
虽然所有事件已经变成一张一张的文件被封存在档案柜中，但卷宗里的真相并不能还原事件的全部，有些秘密属于只属于夜露她自己。  
夜露在回想起自己名字的时刻，便记起公寓里有一间独属于她的密室。她盯着密室积累的资料照片从空白的脑海中榨取信息，她阅读陌生的那个自己撰写日记中了解她悲惨的前半生。  
孤儿的夜露被叔父叔母领养，对外和蔼可亲的叔父叔母把她看做他们饲养的奴隶，资深信徒的他们用她来贿赂教会的高层。  
“这都是为了你的弟弟！”日记中的叔母说着这样的话把年幼的她献给了教会学校的尤尼哈尔督学，也就是后来臭名昭著的尤尼哈尔主教。受尽督学折磨的她却只得到全家看待臭虫一样的眼神和发馊的冷饭。然而只要她去取悦那些带着老年臭的教会高层给叔母一些恩惠，叔母就会笑着给她多一点吃的。  
年幼的她为了温饱，心甘情愿的被利用着直到成年。  
弟弟同叔母期望的那样平步青云成为教会干事，他鄙视着她同时变本加厉用逼迫她用身体换取更多的利益。  
教会那几只喜食腐烂兴趣相同的的鬣狗一起从整个南区搜刮着油水来支持他们小小的爱好，有了充足的资金他们就可以去东欧娼馆采摘那里安全的花朵。朝阳则是他们的代理人，负责抹平所有的财务漏洞和满足主教们所有的需要。  
因此他需要一个会做假账的财务，所以她既是财务的奖赏也是用来控制他项圈。但夜露与财务的女儿露儿的降临给这个稳定的关系蒙上不确定的阴影。  
露儿使她有一个真正意义上的亲人，她带着孩子逃离了这个城市隐居起来。  
但孩子的父亲却不这样想，他找到主教们请求帮助消除露儿这个污点。  
夜露小心翼翼的将露儿抚养到三岁，露儿却在托儿所意外的被食物噎死。夜露抱着露儿冰凉小小的身体，她终于明白了一味的顺从自能换来变本加厉剥削，她要夺走他们的一切。  
她化了一年的时间做复仇的准备，亲手结束杀害露儿的凶手们的性命，包括杀害修女芙拉敏真正的凶手。  
夜露从身旁的礁石上捡起一个雪白的贝壳，她想起温柔善良的芙拉敏修女。  
与芙·拉敏相遇是一个普通的秋日，夜露在学校的花坛的一角缩成一团。  
“呀！”突然从头而降的冷水将她浇了个透心凉，她愤怒的看着浇花的修女，但很快便抱着湿透的身体瑟瑟发抖。  
“我很抱歉，孩子。”修女满脸歉意的看着她，她好像察觉了夜露的湿冷与饥饿后说道：“作为道歉，我的办公室有些点心，不知道你愿不愿意来吃？”  
饥肠辘辘的夜露点了点头，自此每天到修女的办公室蹭茶点变成了她的例行公事，艰难的日子变的不那么难熬。   
“孩子，告诉我，你是不是经常被督学叫走？”修女这样询问他。  
夜露点了点头。  
“那个禽兽！”修女抱住她，似乎有泪水落在她的后背上。体会过各种各样男人的拥抱的夜露，从来没有被温柔的拥抱过。  
自此以后她再也没能见到修女。  
或许是因为她无意中将修女的询问讲给尤尼哈尔督学，唯独芙拉敏失踪的那一天她没有遭到蹂躏。  
悔恨无法拯救芙拉敏，只能用正确的方法去弥补夜露犯下的错误。  
当蒙面伪装的夜露看到等待接收证据的敏菲利亚的时候，发现她的笑容带着修女的影子，但更多的是无畏的勇气。  
“我想你一直在寻找的是这个，” 她将主教充满变态收集照片的日记本交给敏菲利亚，“请在公诉期结束之前洗刷修女的冤屈！”  
夜露敬佩敏菲利亚通过法律的手段去追求的最终的公平。  
而自己，是懦弱、阴暗、卑鄙的。  
即使这样，她也要进行向弟弟朝阳的最终复仇。  
将芙拉敏失踪案的重要证据交给敏菲利亚后，夜露开始寻找腐败的十亿美金的线索。  
她找到了露儿父亲的搭档。  
哦，这个人也是导致露儿死亡的帮凶之一。  
从搭档这里找到动过手脚流水帐数据塞到他的孩子的手里，目的则是将罪责推给朝阳。  
她雇佣的黑客能追查到的账户根本见不到一分钱，夜露道朝阳喜欢将最重要的东西藏在最显眼的但一般人不会注意的地方，或许他将十亿美金换成了比特币藏在在教会的某个地方。  
了解朝阳的夜露知道他喜欢将物品藏匿在最显眼但又最不引人注目的地方，夜露在南区最大的教堂的穹顶找到了被放在那里储存着价值十亿美金的比特币的电脑。  
十亿美金到手后，夜露用匿名的交易流水账单将朝阳约在南区教会的礼拜堂里。  
“是你！肮脏的女人！那个蠢笨的格林瓦特果然靠不住！”朝阳穿着神职人员华美的长袍扭曲看着夜露，流失十亿美金让朝阳完全忘记什么是表情管理的磨牙狰狞的看着夜露。  
“是我，那些老头子临死前告诉了我，你们的秘密。”夜露平静的站在朝阳的面前，“你要为露儿的死付出沉重的代价。”  
“为了那么一个孩子何必大费周章，想要孩子的话，用你那肮脏的子宫再造一个好了”朝阳凶狠的抓住夜露的头发，就像小时候一样把她撂倒在地面，狠狠猛踢夜露的腹部。  
“哈啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈”夜露缩成一团在地面上翻滚，她嘴里全是翻上来的酸水，即使被殴打也无法阻止她狂笑。  
一声枪响，子弹打穿了朝阳的头部，他倒在了地面上死去。她艰难的站起身冷漠的看着朝阳死状，离开了教堂。  
用朝阳自己的钱，买他的命真的很值。  
朝阳是她所有复仇的终点，她身上一切的悲剧都源于他的漠视。  
如果，曾经的他和善一点，也不会是这样身败名裂下场。  
“妈妈！”一个小女孩冲到夜露面前，用她软软的小胳膊紧紧的抱住夜露的双腿“爸爸说花火大会马上开始，爷爷去找观看的位置，就在等妈妈啦！”  
“好！我们马上去找他们！”夜露宠溺的弯腰抱起女儿的小小的身体，像任何一个幸福的母亲一样抱着女儿融入热闹换乐的人群中，两个戴着婚戒牵着手的男子擦肩与她而过。  
牵着手的两个人正是前来度假的奥尔什方与光。  
世间之事总是那么的巧合，使三人短暂的相遇， 但又非常的不凑巧，奥尔什方他们与未解的最后真相就这样擦肩而过。


End file.
